


Jealousy, Come On!

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Big Byung - Freeform, M/M, kinda ridic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson enlists the help of his friends from Hitmaker (N, Hyuk, and Sungjae) to make Mark jealous. Things don't go exactly as planned, however, but everything might end up okay after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy, Come On!

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted 20160704.

Jackson could stare at Mark all day long– at his always gentle eyes, at the curve of his lips, at the tip of his nose. He would sit willingly for eternity waiting for those pink lips to turn upwards, pearly whites blinding as eyes crinkled into carefree laughter. It was the most beautiful sight in the world, Jackson had decided one day.

And that was when he knew he’d fallen hard.

Too hard.

One would think he’d be fearless once the realization had been made. He was Jackson after all, _Wang_ Jackson for god’s sake! Wild and Sexy Jackson who could charm anyone, or probably _anything_ for that matter. He was supposed to be the epitome of masculinity, from his ridiculous muscles (especially for his height) to his brash personality (usually the testosterone talking) to his inability to employ subtly (just pure male stubbornness).

But love makes a fool of us all, and Jackson’s been a fool for Mark from the start.

Still, it was uncharacteristic of him to brood like this, to approach something in such a roundabout fashion rather than to tackle it like the man he’s convinced he was. It didn’t help that Mark was always so free with his affections, from his obsession with kissing Jinyoung to spoiling the maknaes to doting on Youngjae to, okay, point made. For Jackson it just made him unreadable, instilling doubt into Jackson’s usually impregnable wall of baseless confidence.

So when he’d hatched his plot and pleaded for help he’d been blushing, embarrassed and just a bit ashamed at his pettiness; had so-called “love” really reduced him to such a state?

However both fortunately and surprisingly, his newly acquired friends (or _members_ , for that matter) had agreed quite readily.

“Oh, just leave it to us,” Hyuk hadn’t even hesitated, agreeing the moment after Jackson finished explaining.

“We have first-hand experience in this department,” Sungjae had assured him with a wink, tilting his head to gesture towards N.

N had flushed at this, deftly slapping a hand over Hyuk’s mouth as he started to say something about a “Taekwoon-hyung.” (It wasn’t until a month later when Jackson visited VIXX’s waiting room backstage at a concert that he realized Taekwoon was Leo’s given name and put two-and-two together. From that day on, he eagerly joined in with teasing N relentlessly, much to the leader’s chagrin.)

“We’ll help,” was all the eldest of Big Byung had to say then, tan skin still flushed red from embarrassment.

~~

Implementing the plan, however, was another story. They were all in the entertainment industry; even the most naïve didn’t take anything broadcasted for the entire nation to see seriously. That wasn’t to say it was all fake – that would be even further from the truth than assuming it was all real– but almost everything could be chalked up to be fanservice. The most basic expressions of affection would be exaggerated to elicit yet even louder screams from the fans; easy, subtle touches to encourage overactive imaginations that would hopefully translate into obsessive loyalty.

No, what Jackson needed was an opportunity away from the cameras, somewhere far from curious eyes, somewhere where every action could be taken at face value.

Trying to match up the schedules of five different idols was an absolute nightmare, but somehow Jackson managed it.

And that’s how he found himself with Mark and his fellow Big Byung members at the karoke on a rare half-day off three weeks later, the atmosphere in their private room a cross between awkward and more awkward.

Mark’s never been a social person to begin with, always perfectly content with observing from the side. And that’s exactly what he was doing now, amusement evident in the way his grin was slightly lopsided as Jackson’s practically being smothered by the two oversized maknaes (he’s already got one at home, he didn’t need two more).

Hyuk had an arm slung casually around Jackson’s shoulder, the other hand down in his lap playing with the hem of Jackson’s t-shirt. His head rested on Jackson’s shoulder, eyelashes fluttering rapidly as he peered upwards flirtatiously at random intervals. Sungjae was even more shameless, one leg tossed over Jackson’s right thigh and tucked under his left calf, effectively tangling their legs. His hands were occupied with playing with Jackson’s right hand, tracing the lines on his palm as he giggled loudly.

Jackson, the king of blatant, over-the-top skinship, was about to puke from too much skinship.  (He wanted to make Mark _jealous_ , not make him think he was some sort of an idol _pimp_.)

And if Mark’s expression was anything to go by, the feelings he currently harbored couldn’t be any further from jealously.

Why, oh why did he have to ask for help from these clearly inexperienced, awkward, and _freaking heavy as hell teens??_

It was N who saved the situation. After Jackson finally managed to pry the two youngest off him as inconspicuously as possible (which was pretty obviously, but Jackson was beyond caring at that point), N had pulled Jackson up from the couch with a sly grin.

“This is your company’s song, right?” he winked as a familiar intro came on. It was Baek Jiyoung and Taecyeon’s _My Ear’s Candy_ , and Jackson immediately understood.

Or thought he understood. He’d been all ready to grind and hip-thrust sensually with the lead dancer of VIXX, but all N did was hold him at arm’s length while he sang, making Jackson rap Taecyeon’s parts. When the song ended three minutes later, they hadn’t even exchanged more than a couple glances, their only contact coming afterwards when N tugged him back to the couch and thrust their mics at Hyuk and Sungjae.

“What was that?” Jackson hissed angrily in N’s ear as they plopped back down. “That was a perfectly good, _missed_ opportunity!”

“Be patient, you’re just like the kids. You don’t know subtlety,” was what N whispered back, breath hot against his ear. “You can’t be so obvious. See, _now_ we’ve got his attention. Just scan the room, don’t stare directly.”

When Jackson lifted his eyes skeptically he was pleasantly surprised to find N had been right; while definitely still smiling and looking generally unperturbed, Mark’s eyes were definitely cast in their direction, gaze sharp with interest.

Jackson swallowed.

“Okay, now what?” he whispered back at N, taking care to lean in close, but not too close.

_Subtle and steady now, Jackson._

“You need to take the lead,” was the quiet response. “You let the kids crawls all over you while you sat looking like an awkward stone statue, as if he’d be jealous of that. Where’s the confident Jackson we all know?”

Jackson smirked, meeting the challenge in N’s eyes.

~~

Jackson couldn’t help but marvel at the way N could slip into a different persona so easily. Now he was all sultry and teasing, no sign of the typical nagging ahjumma he was in reality. With the familiar tune of JYP’s _Honey_ in the background, Jackson easily rediscovered his usual confidence, one hand lightly trailing up the elder’s side as they moved together in the middle of the room, eyes locked in constant eye contact with matching smirks. And Jackson took the lead all right, owning the song with his husky voice while simultaneously guiding N’s body to match his own rhythm.

It took nearly all of Jackson’s self-control to not stare openly at Mark to gauge his reaction, but N’s steady hand on his bicep served as a constant reminder. Instead, Jackson tracked Mark’s expression through his peripheral, strategically staying within an angel range to make that possible. At one point Jackson could’ve sworn he saw Mark’s eyes flash with something dark, but it was gone so quickly he couldn’t be sure.

All too soon their time was up and disappointment took over. Jackson forced a grateful smile as the others departed, but was unable to hide it completely from N who gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. The results of the evening had been absolutely inconclusive; besides that one questionable flash of emotion, Mark had shown no signs of being affected at all. His quietness had been nothing out of the ordinary, smile genuine up until the end with no trace of mock politeness.

It appeared he truly didn’t care.

Jackson brooded moodily the entire ride back to the dorms, for the first time unaware of Mark’s concerned gaze tracking his every shift and inaudible mumble. When they finally stepped inside to an empty dorm, Mark stopped Jackson.

“Thanks for inviting me out with your new ‘members’ tonight, it was a lot of fun and they’re really cool people!” His voice was so sincere it only fueled Jackson’s festering frustration, getting dangerously close to boiling over.

He forced it down.

“Yeah, they’re pretty chill people.”

“They’re hilarious! N-hyung especially, and I had no idea he was such a good dancer! I’m glad you’ve been making more friends outside the group, not that you need any more,” Mark laughed.

Jackson’s fists clenched at how easily the words rolled off Mark’s tongue.

“What, aren’t you jealous or worried you might be replaced some day?” The words tumbled out without any filter, bite only barely concealed by a forced teasing laugh.

“Why would I be jealous? Of course I’ll always be happy for you.”

It wasn’t even the words; it was Mark’s gentle, gentle eyes brimming with candor that pushed Jackson over the edge.

One second they were standing in the doorway with shoes scattered everywhere around them and the next they were in their shared bedroom, noses nearly brushing as Jackson pressed Mark against the wall.

Now Mark’s eyes were wide; shocked.

“You’re happy for me? What if I don’t want you to be? And why the hell can’t I be the same way?” Jackson spat out bitterly.

The shock in Mark’s eyes disappeared but Jackson didn’t wait to see what it morphed into. He was already moving away, because _shit too much was said shit that wasn’t supposed to come out shit shit shit–_

“What do you mean?”

The cursing in Jackson’s head only became  more vulgar because _dammit Mark_ had reached out to grab Jackson by the shoulders, pulling him back to face him. His hands were warm even through fabric of Jackson’s shirt. They were close, even closer than before and Jackson could feel his control slipping away. Adrenaline filled Jackson’s veins, panic settling in as warning bells began going off in the back of his mind.

_Abort abort ABORT_

Instead Jackson surged forward, capturing Mark in a firm lip lock.

He’d always been bad at heeding warnings.

“Oh…” Mark breathed when they finally separated.

“ _Oh.”_

And then Mark was pressing back, lips closed in chasteness but backed by a gentle passion equal to their first.

Jackson almost burst, the warmth spreading through him not physical but warming him through to the core.

This was happening, this was real.

_Mark was kissing back._

~~

“You’re an idiot, you know. Why didn’t you just tell me?” Mark asked, comfortably snuggled against Jackson’s side on his mattress in their shared room. Their members weren’t back yet, so might as well take advantage of this rare time alone while they could.

And what better way to do this than cuddling.

“How was I supposed to know/” Jackson retorted defensively, arm tightening reflexively around Mark’s waist. “You didn’t drop any hints! And you didn’t even get jealous, are you sure you even like me?” he asked suspiciously.

“Why, were you jealous?” Mark teased back.

“Of course I was! I’m a normal person!” Jackson responded, outraged. “All the time! Totally unfair!”

Mark laughed at the indignant pout on Jackson’s face, twisting in his hold to lean up and leave a placating kiss against Jackson’s cheek.

“Not all of us are prefect, selfless angels like you,” Jackson continued to grumble, but now at least somewhat appeased.

“You know, if it makes you feel better…” Mark paused, suddenly embarrassed. “It wasn’t like I didn’t feel anything at all. I… might’ve been a little jealous. Just a little. When you guys were whispering. And dancing at the end.”

Jackson shot up into a sitting position at these words, expression a mix of joy and disbelief as he stared down at a blushing Mark.

“Really?!”

A shy nod.

“YESSSSSS MY PLAN WORKED AFTER ALL!!”

 


End file.
